10 song Drabble
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Warning: SLASH! AND DRUG USE! Just 10 little drabbles.


**A/N: So the rules were to put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble about the song in the time that the song played. So sorry that it sucks, but since I did it I'm uploading it! lol! Anywho, review and THANKS! **

_Unfaithful- Rihanna ((Kames))_

James sighed as he walked into the living room. Kendall sat on the couch. "Hey baby." Kendall smiled. "Hi." James replied taking a seat next to him. "Where have you been?" Kendall asked. James swallowed. Kendalls smile faded. He knew where James had been. "To the park." James lied. He didn't have to lie. So James realized he wasn't gay, he liked girls, that didn't mean he should pretend to love Kendall anymore... "Kendall, we need to talk..."

_Poker Face- Lady Gaga ((Cargan))_

Logan smiled at Carlos. Sweat trickled down Carlos' brow. "Um... Ok give me two cards." Carlos said. Logan nodded and gave Carlos two cards letting his fingers linger on the card just a little longer than necessary. He was in love with Carlos. Completely and totally in love, but he wasn't aloud to be. He beat Carlos again. "Haha! I won again!" he laughed as Carlos groaned. Carlos hated people who bragged, but if that's what Logan had to do to make sure he couldn't have Carlos then he would.

_Fences- Paramore ((Jarlos))_

Carlos looked all around. He hated this place. He was not crazy! He smiled though. He would never let them think that he hated it there. So maybe he lost his fame and maybe he lost his boyfriend James, but that's okay. He would smile and hold his head up high. For every news reporter and paparazzi that came to look at him he would mentally cruse them out but he would laugh with them. He might be the one in the mental hospital but he wasn't crazy.

_The Way I Am- Eminem ((Kogan))_

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Logan yelled. Kendall jumped. Lately Logan had been stressed, but he had never yelled at him before. "N-n-nothen." Kendall stuttered. "You know what? Fuck you Kendall! I am what i am! I don't have any patience for your bullshit anymore." Logan growled at him. Kendall just opened and closed his mouth a few times. All he had said was that Logan was being a little mean. "I'm sick and tired of all the fame and all the shit you throw at me!" Logan pulled his hair. "Your being an asshole!" Kendall finally blurted out. "Thanks." Logan smiled and flipped him off before walking out.

_Money Honey- Lady Gaga ((Kenlos))_

Kendall smiled as they got on the plane. He loved all this fame and the expensive stuff. Carlos smiled at him sitting down next to him. Kendall automatically smiled back. No matter how much he loved all this stuff, he would trade it all for Carlos to love him. Their knees lightly banged together. Kendalls breath caught in his throat. Little sparks ran up his leg at the impact. Yeah he would trade it all for Carlos.

_If I Had- Eminem ((Jogan))_

Logan sighed. James was his best friend but best friends don't stab each other in the back. He was tired of all the crap. His friends back stabbing him, all the crazy fans, all his brains going to waste, not having a steady paycheck, he was tired of it all. He hated being famous and not being all to get Carlos. If he wasn't famous he could go out with Carlos without anyone judging them. He could unconditionally love Carlos. If he could have anything that's what he would have.

_Eh, eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) - Lady Gaga ((Kames))_

Kendall sighed. He loved James, but it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "Yep." James replied. This came as a shock to him. Kendall just couldn't take all the shit they received from fans for going out. Plus he met Jo and they kind of...fell in love. A tear slid down James' face. He just wished Kendall had never asked him out. "I guess there's nothing else i can say." Kendall said and he walked away.

_Ballad- Eminem ((Kames))_

"Kendall?" James asked. Kendall jumped, the bottle held to his lips. "Are you gonna share?" James laughed. Kendall took a huge gulp and handed in over to James. James took a sip and pulled something out his pocket. Kendall squealed in joy and lit up the joint. He took a hit then passed it to his boyfriend. "I love you." James smiled taking a hit off the joint. Kendall pulled his own bag out of his pocket and dumped its contents onto the table. He snorted some of the white powder into his nose. James knelt down and snorted a line. "I love you too." Kendall replied, and he did but he didn't love him as much as he loved drugs and alcohol.

_Worldwide- Big Time Rush ((Cargan))_

"Hey." Logan said as he picked up his phone. "I'm sorry did i wake you?" Carlos asked. "Yeah but that's okay. I was wondering why you hadn't called me yet." Logan yawned. "Sorry forgot about the time difference between Paris and Mexico." Carlos apologized. Logan laughed. Of course Carlos did, but he loved him anyways. "Well i was thinking about you today." Logan said sheepishly into the phone. "I thought about you too. Just remember your mine as you walk by all those cute Paris boys." Carlos laughed nervously. "Don't worry you have my heart." Logan could almost see Carlos smiling like a doofus.

_Oh Yeah- Big Time Rush ((Kogan))_

"Come on." Kendall smiled at Logan. "Fine." Logan caved in. They went to the bowling alley. "Isn't this fun?" Kendall asked elbowing him into the ribs. "Oh yeah." he replied sarcastically. Kendall rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Logans shoulders. "Time to get some chow!" he steered him out the door as he started to protest. They ate at Mcdonalds. Kendall smiled at him. He needed to make a move now, to show Logan that he liked him more than a friend. Once they finished their food they walked outside and Kendall leaned down and kissed him. "Will you go out with me?" he asked starting to blush. Logan blushed too. "Oh yeah."


End file.
